Taking of Evil
As Lord Zedd and Rita is taken when there army is destroyed by the Power Rangers in the all out fight of the decade. Zordon is alerted by this action and contacts the Rangers of this deed. He tells his rangers to store a little of there powers in a crystal, so that whatever happens there is some power to defend whatever past or future rangers would use. The powers will grow in the crystal, so that when needed it would strong enough to deploy the Power Rangers once more. Zordon also, store his knowledge and experience with Lord Zedd and Rita in the crystal and clones himself as well. Ivan intersects Wes and Jen time stream to retrieve Ransik and follows back in time before Ransik kills his daughter to retrieve her as well. Wes and Jen moves forward back to the year 3000, where figure out some being has some alternate plan for Ransik. Wes and Jen download all there knowledge and experience in a device and clone themselves as well. They develop the device by cloning the device and sending an image to the past and the future because they don't know when this will happen. Jen develops a way to communicate to the Time Force Rangers on what happened and to store a little power in a power crystal to grow, so that when evil comes back the Time Force Rangers can be re-establish once more. Lothor is thrown into an abyss, before the abyss can suck Lother in it Ivan catches him and returns with him. The Ninja Storm Rangers see this, so Cam tells his father to store his knowledge and experiences and make a ninja scribed soul of myself to be placed in magic locking box where the past or future Rangers can have. Cam also asked each of the Ninja Storm Rangers to store a little of there powers in a power crystal to be placed in the box as well. Cam finishes off by saying, "Hope, this is enough..." Dr. Tommy Oliver gets a memory jolt of Lord Zedd and Rita being taken after there army is destroyed. He realizes that something has happened that will alter the history and future. He downloads all the information of he has on the Power Rangers and asks Cassidy to set up a server to retrieve any data on Powers Rangers for later use. Tommy knows that he doesn't have any powers to store for later use, but he sights his eyes on looking for new powers and with the aid of Cassidy can develop there own technology of Power Ranger weaponry on to the server they have created. Just in time Ivan is there before Master Xandred is destroyed, he launches himself at Xandred to capture him to take him to his King. The Rangers are not happy, but they know that evil is gone for on and once more train there off spring and there kids in the way of the Samurai, so when it comes back they are ready once more. Ji saves all his knowledge and experience and clones himself onto a disc for each of the Samurai to have, so that his spirit can be with them for all time. He advises the Rangers to save all there knowledge and experiences for the future generations to have as well. Ivan comes back with all the generals that his king ordered to come forth. Ivan sights his eyes for his army, so he wants to get his own minions. So, he sneaks into Vrak's underwater lab make himself a Vrak clone and build a couple of robots for himself, so he can rip and burn a couple of powerful minions for his army. For his first minion he wanted the evil Green Ranger of Rita's time, but Ivan wanted to make this evil Green Ranger look like a Medival armored warrior with twin saber swords and with his own evil Dragon zord. For his next minion Ivan goes to the Dino Thunder era to retrieve Zeltrax and download him into a newly build armored solder. Now Zeltrax is upgraded and stronger. For Ivan's last evil minion he clones himself and downloads it to the robot, he thinks that at least there would more smarts of himself to be around and he can fool the Rangers and the King that he is fighting. So, evil has formed and King G' Bat has his powerful empire to conquer the Earth. Upon this Robo Knight is stalled and information of this happening comes to his. Gosei tells the Megaforce Rangers that something had happened and they can't stop for now. But, if they store a little of there power in a power crystal and have Robo Knight have a hold of it. Maybe in the future or the past, that the powers will be use. Category:Series Premiere Category:Episode Category:Power Rangers: Ranger Quest